


Guys my age

by littlediable



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Negan x reader smut, inspired by the song "guys my age" by hey violet
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Guys my age

Haven’t seen my ex since we broke up  
Probably cause he didn’t wanna grow up  
Now I’m out and wearing something low-cut  
‘Bout to get attention from a grown up

(Y/n) was a beautiful girl, she knew how to survive on her own, knew how to keep other people in check, even though she was barely twenty. Negan caught her interest, just like she caught his eyes, (y/n) liked the attention she was receiving, liked to see him chase her, even though she was only half his age. Negan didn’t really care about her age though, he was obsessed with her, probably because she was playing games with him, (y/n) knew how to tease him, knew how to get his palms sweaty in a second. 

She felt him nearing, his dark aura surrounded her, a shiver ran up her spine as he pressed his front against her back, fingers moving some of her hair to the side so he could press kisses along her neck. “This game needs to stop doll.”, his voice was deep, her eyes rolled backwards, a small moan escaped her lips as his hands wandered underneath her sweatshirt, tracing the cold skin. Slowly (y/n) turned around in his embrace, her hands moved up his leather jacket, interlacing themselves behind his neck, his green eyes were focused on her lips, a smirk on his own lips, “then what are you waiting for?”.

'Cause you hold me like a woman  
In a way I’ve never felt before  
And it makes me wanna hold on  
And it makes me wanna be all yours

His fingers were wrapped around her wrist as he pulled (y/n) towards his bedroom, her (y/e/c) eyes were focused on the back of his head, excitement flooded through her veins, her heart was rapidly beating against her ribcage. Negan had her pressed against his door, his hands wandered down her sides, locked the door and finally pressed his lips against hers. Teeth were clashing against each other, tongues fought for dominance as he gripped her behind, pressing her against his bulge, “you are mine, doll.”, Negan whispered against her flushed cheeks. 

As much as she was trying to hide it, (y/n) felt nervous, her fingers fiddled with the zipper of his jacket, she bit her lower lip, “don’t worry doll, I’ll take good care of you.”, Negan moaned against her swollen lips, he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. It didn’t take him long to get rid of her shirt and the black bra she was wearing, Negan sucked on her nipples, tugged on them, lightly biting the sensitive skin, (y/n) head rolled backwards, her hands were tightly gripping his shoulders. The wetness was pooling between her thighs, slowly she grinded her clothed core against his bulge, his strong hands squeezed her hipbones, “patience”, Negan murmured as he popped open the button from her jeans. 

Guys my age don’t know how to treat me  
Don’t know how to treat me  
Don’t know how to treat me  
Guys my age don’t know how to touch me  
Don’t know how to love me good

(Y/n) hands finally managed to open his jacket, slowly she moved it down his shoulders, the leather scent clouded her senses as she pulled his white shirt over his head, (y/n) eyes momentarily wandered down his upper body. He wrapped his arms around her naked waist and flipped them around, Negan now hovered above her, his thumb rubbed over her clothed clit, the smell of her arousal only urged him on. (Y/n) helped him get rid of her jeans and panties, “you’re soaked doll.”, Negan was stunned by her, the need to wreck her overcame him. Now she was completely bare in front of him, a groan left his lips as he took in her naked body, “stunning, doll.”, he dipped his head down and sucked marks into the skin of her thighs.

Negan calloused middle finger ran through her wet folds, preparing her for what was yet to come, he slowly dipped his fingers into her wetness, coaxing a deep moan out of her. Her eyes were shut, fingers gripping the bedsheets, a wave of euphoria washed over her, nobody had touched her like this before, the boys normally didn’t care about satisfying her needs. Negan felt her orgasm nearing, he pressed one last kiss onto her clit before he pulled away from her, he moved his fingers towards her lips, he didn’t need to say anything, she opened her mouth and sucked on his fingers, a groan left him as he watched her with hooded eyes. While he took off his jeans, his eyes were hooked on her (y/e/c) ones, “are you ready, doll?”, Negan asked as he kissed her collarbones, one hand was placed next to her head, the other one pumped his length. 

Guys my age don’t know how to keep me  
Don’t know how to keep me  
Don’t know how to keep me  
Guys my age don’t know how to touch me  
Don’t know how to love me good

(Y/n) nodded her head “yes”, her fingers moved towards the back of his head, she pulled him in for another kiss, “use your words doll.”, Negan rasped out as his hand kept on pumping his throbbing length. “Please Negan, I need you.”, he thrusted forward, she almost screamed out as the thickness of his length stretched her full, she wasn’t used to his size, “such a good girl.”, his thumb traced her lower lip, eyes hooked on hers as he slowly began to move his hips. (Y/n) felt him deep, he rolled his hips against hers, Negan took his time with her, not wanting this to end anytime soon. 

She was at his mercy, (y/n) would do anything for her ruthless leader, she whined against his sweaty neck, “faster, please Negan.”, a dark chuckle left his lips as he picked up his speed. His thumb circled her throbbing clit, his length was hitting all the right spots, deep moans escaped her as he bruised her hips, he watched the marks forming. She was close, he felt her pussy flutter around his length, her back was arched, she gripped his right hand and moved it towards her neck, this brought a smirk onto Negan’s lips, “such a filthy little girl.”.

All he ever wanted was to bro-down  
What we supposed to do with all his friends around, yeah  
Smoking weed, he’d never wanna leave the house  
Got an empty cushion on that sofa now

His hand closed around her throat, (y/n) harshly bit down on her lip, drawing some blood that Negan wiped away with his thumb, without another warning he squeezed off her airway. Black spots blurred her vision, she clenched around him, Negan kept on claiming her, he sucked bruises into her skin, left bite marks all over her trembling body, while he kept on thrusting into her heat. “Cum for me.”, he whispered into her ear, her pussy had a tight grip on his length as her orgasm washed over her. 

Negan finally let go of her throat, intensifying her release, his muscles tensed as he twitched inside of her, releasing himself into her wetness. “Fuck doll.”, Negan whispered against her neck, both of them had their eyes closed, content smiles on their lips. Slowly he pulled out of her core, he watched his cum drip out of her, he was mesmerized by the sight, the yawn that was escaping her lips, made him snap his focus back onto her face. “Did I fuck you good, doll?”, Negan pressed another kiss onto her lips as she whispered a small “yes”. 

Told him good luck with the next one  
Maybe she’ll be just as immature  
Gotta thank him, he’s the reason  
That I know now what I’m looking for

The feeling of a warm washcloth pressed against her core, brought her back to reality, her (y/e/c) eyes found Negan’s ones, eyebrows knitted together as he cleaned her, this brought a smile onto her lips, aftercare wasn’t something (y/n) was used to. “Thank you, Negan.”, her right hand gripped his wrist, she pulled him against her chest, she never wanted to be touched by another man ever again, Negan had her hooked, he was like the drug she never knew she needed. “Was my pleasure doll.”, he sleepily mumbled against her naked boobs, he wouldn’t let her go. 

Guys my age don’t know how to keep me  
Don’t know how to keep me  
Don’t know how to keep me  
Guys my age don’t know how to touch me  
Don’t know how to love me good  
So, I’m never going back  
No, I’m never going back


End file.
